Professor Worminkle
Professor Worminkle is a character in Worms 4: Mayhem ''and ''Worms: Ultimate Mayhem, who at first acts as your mentor in the Tutorials and as your leader during missions which he deems as "field trips". Towards the end, it is revealed that he is the hidden main antagonist in the game, and that he has used your help for his own evil needs. The Story ends when you leave in the time machine, and he is left behind. History During the Tutorials and the start of the game, Professor Worminkle is shown to be intelligent and pragmatic, aiming to make the best of bad situations, on his many "field trips", and claiming that there is nothing that he can't fix. However, it later turns out that the Professor was instead aiming to use your team in order for him to exact revenge on the government and to achieve world domination. This is made evident when your team members find and start reading one of Worminkle's letters that blows away while he's repairing the Time Machine after completing the Arabia missions (it is most likely that this is the letter that he's reading at the very start of the game, which he promptly hides behind his back). He quickly snatches away the letter, saying "Oops how did that get there? Umm machine's fixed let's get home.", after your team reads the letter. Then the Professor travels the Prehistoric Theme, where he betrays your team, revealing he was manipulating them to achieve his own goals, then leaves them in the Stone Age, while he travels back home. However, on the Professor's way back home, a very small dinosaur somehow got in his Time Machine and bit the Professor's tail, which caused the Professor to attack it. While he was distracted, his Team Machine crashed into some sort of mountain/volcano, and was destroyed. The Professor survived and was frustrated, but was determined to repair his Time Machine and return to his own time before the player's team catches up to him. During the final battle of the game, the team defeats the Dinoworms and catches up to the Professor (with the Time Machine almost fixed). At first the Professor believed the team came to rescue him, but because of the way he betrayed them, the team gets into the Time Machine and returns to their own time instead, leaving the Professor stranded in the Stone Age forever as revenge for his treachery. The Professor began to panic and lose his mind. The Professor is one of the most evil villains of the Worms series, along with Lord Mesmer. Also, the Professor has a friend named Mike who appears in the mission "Mike's Secret Laboratory". The Professor describes Mike as "his brightest student". It is possible that Mike may or may not have had any involvement with the Professor's scheme. Personality Professor Worminkle is a deceptive mastermind. Intelligent, but selfish and cold. This is evident by the fact that Worminkle deems your team as disposable as tissue paper, all to achieve his goals of exacting revenge on the government for ceasing funding to Worminkle University as they believed that the money would be better spent at their new research facilty which they had under construction. He is also a self-proclaimed pacifist, although he seems more than happy for your team to do battle instead of aiming to reach a peaceful agreement. Physical Appearance The Professor is quite old. He is mostly bald and has some white hair around his head, he has a white mustache, and he wears half-circle glasses. He also has an unlockable flag called "Prof", which is basically a picture of the Professor. His hair, glasses, moustache, and flag can be unlocked if you complete Story Mode. Facebook Worms Professor Worminkle also briefly reappears in the Facebook version of Worms, where strangely, he teaches you how to play and is your first opponent, although in Worms 4: Mayhem (and Worms: Ultimate Mayhem) he was your main enemy and was left stranded in the Prehistoric Theme. He also appears to be much friendlier in this game. However, it could be possible that the Professor in this game is not Worminkle, since he is simply referred to as "Professor" and not "Worminkle" (and since Worminkle was stranded on the island forever), but this is unlikely since the Professor in this game strongly resembles Worminkle. Trivia *In Worms 4: Mayhem ''and ''Worms: Ultimate Mayhem, the Professor is sometimes referred to as "Prof". "Prof" is also the name of his flag. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Worms: Ultimate Mayhem Category:Characters in Worms 4: Mayhem